Offrez moi cet horizon
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Tortuga : la mer, les étoiles, du rhum et des filles de joie. Un cadre idéal pour que le capitaine Jack Sparrow oublie ses mésaventures et s'offre un nouvel horizon…(prequel du film)


_Disclaimer : Jack Sparrow ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas…_

Résumé : Tortuga : la mer, les étoiles, du rhum et des filles de joie. Un cadre idéal pour que le capitaine Jack Sparrow oublie ses mésaventures et s'offre un nouvel horizon…(prequel du film)

Voilà ma première fic "Pirates des Caraïbes" ! L'histoire se passe un peu avant le film, avant que Jack Sparrow ne prenne la décision de partir à la recherche du _Black Pearl_, à Tortuga…

Remarque préliminaire : on me reprochera sans doute de m'éloigner de l'œuvre originale, mais j'ai impliqué Jack Sparrow dans la malédiction pour cette fic, histoire de dramatiser un peu le contexte…

_Dans la vie, y'a trois plaisir : boire, aimer et puis dormir._

_Richard, notre souverain, aime la guerre et le bon vin._

_Mais pour nous autres au pays, il y a la bière et les putains,_

_(Frère Tuck, "Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs" de Kevin Reynolds)_

(A/N : Je voulais mettre cette chanson dans l'histoire, mais je n'ai pas trouver comment l'insérer… Voir en bas pour la VO)

La rencontre fortuite entre Jack Sparrow, pirate malchanceux, et Yasmina, prostituée tout aussi infortunée… Confidences, conseils et promesses en perspective !

**Offrez-moi cet horizon**

Le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow, célèbre, et pourtant ignoré, était attablé dans un coin obscur du plus infâme bouge de Tortuga, cité déjà peu fréquentable. Devant lui gisaient les cadavres mutilés de toute une armée de bouteilles vides qu'il venait de combattre. Il était bien évidemment sorti vainqueur de la bataille, et le contenu riche en alcool des défuntes bouteilles réchauffait à présent les veines du pirate.

Lui réchauffer les veines ? Ca, ça avait été le rôle de la première tournée… Mais, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment de doigts pour compter les verres, le rhum ne faisait plus que lui ramollir la cervelle et lui embrumer l'esprit.

Car ce soir-là, le téméraire, l'intrépide, le hardi capitaine Jack Sparrow était passablement ivre. Si ivre, en fait, que les pensées dans lesquelles il paraissait plongé ne parvenaient plus à le faire réagir d'un cil. Il n'aurait même pas su dire à quoi il pensait…

Il était tellement imbibé d'alcool, et surtout, d'amertume, qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme de peu de vertu qui s'approchait nonchalamment de lui.

Celle-ci l'observait depuis un long moment déjà. Cet homme à l'allure sombre et peu avenante, malgré des yeux fort attirants, pour le peu qu'elle pouvait en voir, cet homme qui levait le coude de manière admirable en comparaison des ivrognes qui finissaient quotidiennement la nuit dans la fange de la porcherie, cet homme l'intriguait. Les filles lui avaient bien répété qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'intéressant de ce type-là, sans préciser pour autant la nature des problèmes qu'il était susceptible de lui apporter. Malgré leurs mises en garde, la jeune femme se décida à l'aborder. Après tout, la soirée avait déjà été si infructueuse pour sa pauvre bourse de catin sans le sou, qu'elle ne risquait d'empirer à cause de lui.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la cible qu'elle s'était choisie, balançant savamment ses courbes attrayantes. L'homme lui tournait le dos. Elle le contourna gracieusement afin de mettre bien en vue ses charmes. Mais il ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention.

Sans renoncer, la jeune femme s'approcha encore de la table, balaya les bouteilles vides d'un geste désinvolte et s'assit à même le plateau de la table, dans une position des plus engageantes.

" Alors, mon bon seigneur, lança-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse. On vient chercher une heure de paradis dans la gueule des enfers ?"

Sparrow ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de porter son verre à sa bouche et de boire une longue gorgée de rhum.

" Tu n'es pas très causant… reprit la prostituée en prenant une mine déçue. Je peux être ton ange du bonheur pour la nuit, si tu veux. Et ça ne te coûtera que quelques pièces…"

Sparrow reposa lentement son verre sur la table puis lui lança un regard vide. Son verre était vide et il l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol d'un revers du bras. La jeune femme sursauta au bruit du verre brisé. Sparrow eut un vague sourire.

" Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, ma pauvre chérie, lâcha-t-il enfin, sans cesser de sourire. A part si tu veux te saouler avec moi…"

La prostituée lui sourit en retour et attrapa une chaise voisine. Sparrow poussa une bouteille à demi vide vers elle.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et l'échoppe commençait à se vider. La plupart des hommes repartaient au bras d'une jolie demoiselle qui leur avait promis un peu de joie pour le reste de la nuit, en échange d'un peu de monnaie et d'une bouteille de rhum. Ceux qui étaient trop éméchés pour s'adonner à de telles distractions étaient roulés au dehors par le patron, qui en profitait au passage pour alléger leurs poches.

La clientèle de ce lieu mal famé était des plus disparates. Tortuga était le lieu de ralliement de tous les navigateurs de la région. Des marchands de toutes sortes s'y retrouvaient pour parler affaire, rhum et plaisir. Parfois, de riches aristocrates venaient se perdre dans ce coin de l'île, à leur grand dam. Ces belles gens étaient si bien accueillies qu'ils évitaient de remettre les pieds de ce côté. Mais, le marché attitré de l'endroit, c'était les pirates. Les boucaniers des sept mers échouaient ici pour de multiples raisons. La Gueule des Enfers, comme l'appelaient les filles du coin, était un lieu sûr. En tous cas, ça l'était pour ceux qui voulaient se cacher des autorités. Jamais un officier du gouvernement n'aurait osé mettre les pieds ici ! C'était pourtant un véritable paradis pour les hommes errants, pour tous ceux qui n'avaient plus vu la terre depuis des semaines, des mois… Le rhum coulait à flots, il y avait de la musique, des jeux d'argent et les filles n'étaient pas farouches.

Mais Sparrow lui-même ignorait pourquoi ses pas l'avaient dirigé vers ce bar en particulier. Ce soir, le rhum avait mauvais goût, la musique lui blessait les oreilles, il n'aimait pas les cartes et la bagatelle ne l'intéressait guère.

La jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, avec sa peau cuivrée, ses épais cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses longs cils qui camouflaient des brillants yeux bruns, était pourtant bien jolie… Et il y avait dans sou sourire quelque chose qui lui rappelait vaguement sa propre amertume.

Il leva sa bouteille et trinqua avec sa compagne.

"A la tienne, mon bon seigneur ! dit-elle. On dirait que tu tiens bien l'alcool…"

Sparrow reposa sa bouteille avec une grimace et répondit :

"Le rhum est ma maîtresse."

La prostituée émit un petit rire cristallin, étonnamment élégant pour une fille de cette caste. La lumière des chandelles dansait sur ses cheveux soyeux et Sparrow se dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'allure des filles qu'on rencontrait habituellement ici.

"Mais tu ne voudrais pas changer d'amante pour cette nuit ?"

" Non merci ! s'écria Sparrow. Je suis fidèle !"

La jeune femme rit de plus belle.

" Tu es nouvelle ici ? demanda Sparrow après un silence. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue ici, dans, comment tu dis ? La gueule des enfers ?"

" L'enfer, je le connais bien, mon bon seigneur ! répondit-elle avec un sourire amer. C'est là d'où je viens…"

Sparrow l'examina du coin de l'oeil et, dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il entrevit une émotion qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée.

" Mais c'est vrai, je suis nouvelle à Tortuga."

" Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

" On m'appelle Yasmina. Mais tu peux me donner un autre nom si celui-ci ne te plait pas…"

" Yasmina… répéta Sparrow d'un air de profonde réflexion. Ca me va. Tiens, reprends une bouteille, Yasmina. D'où viens-tu ? C'est un nom bien exotique que tu as…"

" Merci, mon bon seigneur. Ce rhum est exécrable, mais c'est mieux que rien !"

Elle trinqua et but une gorgée. Le rhum avait toujours mauvais goût pour ceux qui n'avaient pas le coeur à l'apprécier. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que Yasmina ne l'appréciait plus. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en buvant cette liqueur vicieuse, c'était un peu de chaleur, qui se répandait en elle. La sensation était d'abord faible, le rhum à peine tiède. Puis, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et qu'elle enchaînait les verres, le goût de l'alcool la brûlait de plus en plus et elle se noyait dans un flot de puissante chaleur qui l'anéantissait.

Faisait-il de même, cet homme mystérieux aux yeux noirs comme les profondeurs abyssales ? Ce soir, le rhum était un peu meilleur que d'habitude. Et il était aussi plus froid.

Elle hésita un certain temps, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

" Je viens de très loin, finit-elle par dire. D'un endroit où je ne retournerai jamais…"

Elle n'ajouta rien. Il ne lui plaisait guère de parler de ces choses là. Comme s'il la comprenait, Sparrow ne posa aucune question.

La vérité était qu'elle venait de si loin qu'il lui semblait avoir traversé le monde entier, en avoir admiré toutes les richesses et les merveilles, mais aussi toute la misère et la souffrance. Elle avait parcouru toutes les mers, rencontré le meilleur comme le pire, tout cela pour atterrir à Tortuga, le port de passage le plus désolant de toutes les Caraïbes…

Sparrow regardait la jeune femme en silence. Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles de Tortuga. Elle n'avait rien de leurs manières vulgaires et aguichantes. Elle avait au contraire la grâce ensorcelante des femmes persanes, avec sa peau scintillante, sa lourde chevelure noire, ses yeux de velours. Mais, en même temps, elle avait l'innocente simplicité de la jeunesse, ce qui était très surprenant de la part d'une fille qui passait ses nuits à écumer les rhumeries de Tortuga pour trouver des hommes susceptibles de lui fournir de quoi subvenir en échange de ses charmants services. L'esprit d'une gamine rêveuse dans le corps d'une sultane…

" Et toi, mon bon seigneur, poursuivit-elle en souriant, quel est ton nom ?"

Sparrow leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant, la mine faussement dépitée.

" Capitaine Jack Sparrow !"

Yasmina ne réagit pas. Sparrow écarquilla les yeux.

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? s'écria-t-il."

" Non, répondit-elle simplement. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?"

Sparrow éclata d'un rire franc et se servit une généreuse rasade de rhum.

" Non, je ne suis qu'un illustre inconnu qui dépense ses nuits en noyant sa célébrité perdue dans le plus mauvais rhum de toutes les Caraïbes…"

" Alors, tu es célèbre, Jack Sparrow ?"

" J'ai eu mon heure de gloire, jadis… répondit-il avec ironie."

" Pardonne mon ignorance… Et qu'es-tu donc ? Un marchand ? Un… poète ?"

Sparrow grimaça.

" Tes "amies" ne t'ont pas parlé de moi ? Elles ne t'ont pas prévenue qu'il fallait se méfier de moi ?"

" Se méfier ? Scarlett m'a dit que tu avais tendance à faire des dettes et que tes dulcinées repartaient souvent la bourse plus légère au retour qu'à l'aller. Mais si tu es un poète, je peux te faire un prix…"

" Ainsi, tu aimes la poésie, Yasmina ?"

" Là d'où je viens, les hommes charment leurs bien-aimées par leurs douces paroles."

Sparrow poussa un long soupir qui simulait la déception.

" Quel dommage ! Malheureusement, chère Yasmina, je ne suis pas un poète. Je ne suis qu'un pirate."

" Oh ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Mais j'aime aussi les pirates…"

" Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre pirate démuni : sans bâtiment, sans équipage…"

Le visage de Yasmina s'éclaira soudain.

" Mais oui… Maintenant que tu me le dis, je cris que j'ai entendu parler de toi. Il paraît que tu es maudit du destin, Jack Sparrow… dit-elle sentencieusement."

Sparrow eut n rire sinistre qui fit sursauter son interlocutrice.

" Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu dis vrai, chère Yasmina…"

Celle-ci hésita, puis proposa en souriant :

" Eh bien… Si tu es en mal d'amour, je peux te consoler…"

Elle rapprocha sensiblement sa chaise de celle du pirate.

" En mal d'amour ? répéta Sparrow, incrédule. Non, pour l'instant, mon problème immédiat, ce serait plutôt…"

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Yasmina et lui caressa la joue d'un air galant.

" … Ce serait plutôt le fait que je n'ai absolument pas de quoi payer tout ça… termina-t-il en désignant les bouteilles vides. Tu n'aurais pas quelques pièces à me prêter. Je te rembourserai bien sûr !"

Yasmina éclata de rire et rejeta son buste en arrière. Décidément, cet homme n'était pas comme les autres.

" Ce n'est as que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Jack Sparrow, mais ma bourse est aussi vide que ces bouteilles !"

" Oh… soupira Sparrow. "

Il parut déçu pendant un instant, mais son sourire réapparut bien vite.

" Dans ce cas, chère dame, trinquons à nouveau !"

Ils levèrent leurs bouteilles et burent gaiement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsque toutes les bouteilles furent complètement vides, Sparrow voulut en redemander de nouvelles, mais l'expression sévère du patron l'en empêcha. Sur le champ de bataille, les cadavres des bouteilles vides s'amoncelaient, tandis que, de l'autre côté du comptoir, la note du client montait tout aussi vite. Si le patron avait été certain qu'elle serait réglée, il en aurait été parfaitement satisfait, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Sparrow remarqua qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

" Tu ne pourrais pas demander un crédit à ton patron, pour moi ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Yasmina."

" Impossible ! répondit-elle, visiblement navrée. Je ne travaille pas pour lui, je suis une indépendante…"

Sparrow soupira.

" Alors, il va falloir recourir à la bonne vieille méthode…"

" Laquelle ? demanda Yasmina, un peu inquiète.

" Celle qui m'a valu d'être refusé dans les meilleures maisons de Tortuga, répondit-il, toujours en chuchotant. La fuite !"

Yasmina écarquilla les yeux.

" Tu ne vas quand même pas…"

Sparrow lui saisit le poignet et l'interrompit :

" Chut ! A trois."

Il jeta un regard en coin au patron, qui s'était détourné d'eux pour servir de nouveaux clients.

" Un… commença Sparrow."

" Mais non, attends… tenta Yasmina."

" Deux…"

" Je ne peux pas…"

" TROIS !"

Il se leva d'un bond, entraînant Yasmina dans son sillage. Il renversa quelques tables au passage, noyant la vigilance du patron dans un grand fracas de bois, de métal, de verre et de pas précipités, le tout agrémenté des éclats de rire des fuyards exultant et des vociférations indignées du barman détroussé.

" SPARROW ! Tu me le paieras !"

* * *

" Tu es fou, Jack Sparrow ! s'exclama Yasmina lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un lieu plus sûr."

L'air frais de la nuit et leur fuite effrénée à travers les rues tortueuses de Tortuga les avaient fortement dégrisés. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, les étroites ruelles de la cité portuaire étaient constamment bondées. C'était sans doute cette foule bigarrée, les marchands ventrus, les officiers en uniforme impeccables, les pirates, les enfants en guenilles, les filles de joie, certaines élégantes comme des dames de la haute société, d'autres d'un charme autrement moins gracieux, c'était tout cela qui faisait la prétendue renommée de la ville.

Mais, pour qui savait où chercher, il existait des lieux bien plus discrets. Celui que Yasmina préférait était un petit coin de sable caillouteux, face à la mer, dissimulé aux yeux des curieux par d'épais buissons épineux.

" Peut-être… répondit Sparrow. En tous cas, c'est comme ça que je m'arrange pour payer mes dus. C'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves !"

Voyant qu'ils étaient à l'abri, il relâcha la main de Yasmina et se laissa conduire en silence là où elle souhaitait le mener. Il grimaça en observant le site. C'était d'un romantisme pitoyable… Surtout pour une fille comme elle. Mais il paraissait que les filles de joies avaient un grand coeur…

" Et c'est aussi comme ça que tu t'arranges pour ne pas rémunérer tes conquêtes d'une nuit ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sable."

" Ca m'est arrivé, répondit-il en prenant place auprès d'elle. Et, fort heureusement, elles courent moins vites que toi !"

" J'ai de l'expérience en matière de fuite ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir si facilement, Jack Sparrow ! Je sais bien que tu as menti. J'ai entendu des pièces de monnaie tinter dans tes poches pendant que nous courions. Et mes oreilles avisées ont bien reconnu le chant de l'or… Pour une jolie et brillante pièce d'or, je peux t'offrir bien des choses dont le simple souvenir te fera encore frémir de plaisir… murmura-t-elle."

" Quelle intéressante perspective… répondit Sparrow d'un air blasé. Malheureusement, le seul désir que j'ai, tu ne peux pas le satisfaire…"

Vexée, Yasmina fit la moue. Les hommes résistaient rarement aux charmes des filles comme elle. Son refus blessait l'orgueil de sa profession !

" Et que désires-tu, Jack Sparrow ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la mer."

C'était une véritable mer d'huile, cette nuit-là. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, pas une seule vague pour venir rider la surface parfaitement plane de l'eau. Toutes les étoiles se reflétaient sur le miroir liquide, si bien qu'il ne semblait plus y avoir de séparation entre le ciel et la mer. Il n'y avait qu'une immensité céleste, d'un noir d'encre, piquetée de points étincelants.

" C'est une histoire bien compliquée… répondit Sparrow après un moment."

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il n'était pas supposé rien _ça_ à qui que ce soit, ni même aborder ce délicat sujet… D'ailleurs, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'y étende pas.

" Oh… fit Yasmina. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une fille, mon gars… Ou peut-être que tu en as trouver une, mais que tu es incapable de la combler ? Tu n'es pas eunuque par hasard ?"

" Non ! Mais c'était une excellente réplique ! répondit Sparrow avec entrain. Il faudra que je pense à la ressortir !"

" Ne change pas de sujet. Raconte-moi ton histoire. J'aime les aventures de pirates !"

" Il s'agit plutôt de _mésaventures_… rétorqua Sparrow."

" Ce n'est pas grave. Raconte !"

" Mais si tu connais toute l'histoire, il faudra que je te tue…"

" Vraiment ? demanda-elle en lui souriant. Alors, ne révèle que ce qui peut l'être."

" Combien me paieras-tu pour que je te raconte une histoire ?"

Yasmina éclata de rire.

" Ca dépend. Si c'est une bonne histoire, je veux bien te payer. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent…"

" Tant pis, tu paieras en nature ! répliqua Sparrow. Mais si l'histoire ne te plaît pas ? Mes talents de conteur doivent êtres assez limités…"

" Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui devras me dédommager. Et je veux de la monnaie sonnante !"

" Marché conclu ! dit-il en lui tendant la main."

Elle le serra avec enthousiasme et s'installa confortablement pour entendre l'histoire.

" C'est arrivé il y a bien des années. Il y avait un jeune et beau capitaine…"

Yasmina retint un éclat de rire.

" … Un jeune et beau capitaine, reprit-il en lui jetant un regard faussement indigné. Qui commandait le plus beau bâtiment qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Le plus beau et le plus rapide… Un bateau de légende…"

Il s'allongea sur le sable, se laissant aspirer dans sa rêverie. Le ciel sans lune était noir, presque aussi noir que les voiles du _Black Pearl_, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Un bateau de légende. Son bateau… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui subtilise.

Le visage gracieux de Yasmina apparut au-dessus de lui.

" Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire adorable."

Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés pendant leur course à travers la ville et pendaient à présent sur ses épaules dénudées. Ils étaient si longs que les pointes venaient chatouiller le visage du pirate. Ce dernier le va la main et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur des voiles du _Black Pearl_…

Il soupira et détourna les yeux de cette douce vision.

" Le capitaine avait un plan très prometteur : un trésor caché sur une île mystérieuse. Il était sûr de lui. Et de son équipage. Ca a été son seul tort. Il a révélé l'endroit où était caché le trésor à son second, et, la nuit même, il y a eu une mutinerie. Ils ont trahi leur capitaine par cupidité. Ils ont débarqué sur l'île, ont pillé le trésor et ont laissé le pauvre capitaine sur une île déserte, avant de repartir avec ce qui avait autrefois été _son_ bateau."

" Ils lui ont pris son bateau et ils l'ont laissé tout seul ? répéta Yasmina, horrifiée."

Sparrow hocha la tête.

" Et comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour s'enfuir et arriver jusqu'ici ?"

" Qui te dit qu'il s'est enfui ? Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il est resté sur son île et qu'il est mort de faim là-bas. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire… conclut-il en soupirant."

Yasmina le regarda d'un air peiné puis s'allongea contre lui.

" Moi, je trouve que tu as bien fait de revenir, Jack Sparrow… dit-elle en lui souriant."

Il ne répondit pas mais passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

" Je vois encore les voiles disparaître derrière l'horizon… soupira-t-il. Elles avaient la couleur de tes cheveux…"

" Des voiles noires ? Ce n'est pas censé être un mauvais présage ?"

" Si. Et ça l'a été pour tout l'équipage."

" Tout l'équipage ?"

Sparrow hocha à nouveau la tête pour acquiescer, mais n'ajouta rien.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était le trésor ? demanda Yasmina, les yeux brillants de curiosité."

" Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il en regardant le ciel étoilé. A moins que tu ne tiennes à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…"

" C'est une question de vie ou de mort ? demanda la jeune femme."

" C'est encore plus que ça…"

" Je ne vois pas comment, répliqua Yasmina, sceptique."

" Et bien, moi, je vois très bien? Et d'ailleurs, je suis bien content que ce soit une nuit de nouvelle lune, ce soir."

Yasmina se releva et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as trop bu, Jack Sparrow !"

" Ca, ça ne fait aucun doute ! répondit-il d'un ton plus enjoué."

" Comment tu vas faire pour récupérer ton bateau ? demanda Yasmina en aidant le pirate à se relever."

" Je ne le reverrai certainement jamais… répondit-il."

" Quel optimisme ! railla la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas de plans ? Je croyais que les bons pirates avaient toujours des plans…"

" J'ai des tas de plans ! s'écria Sparrow. Mais aucun n'est valable…"

" Hé ! Bouge-toi, Jack Sparrow ! Cherche et tu trouveras ! Si tu restes là les bras croisés, à contempler la mer, à côté d'une bouteille de rhum frelaté et de la plus mauvaise catin de tout Tortuga, ça ne te ramènera pas ton bateau ! Alors, bouge-toi un peu ! Je compte sur toi !"

Sparrow fronça un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

" Quand tu l'auras récupéré, expliqua Yasmina avec un sourire, tu viendras me chercher et tu me raconteras la fin de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, tu as une dette envers moi. Tu m'as raconté une histoire qui n'a pas de fin, et tu me dois le prix de mon attention !"

Sparrow éclata de rire et retomba sur le sable.

" Hé ! Je suis très sérieuse ! "

" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Toute peine mérite salaire… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te donner pour te remercier de ta chaleureuse compassion et de tes sages conseils ?"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis tira une pièce dorée de sa poche. Il la tendit à Yasmina, qui poussa un siffla admiratif. C'était une grosse pièce d'or massif, assez grossièrement taillée par rapport à la monnaie qui avait habituellement cours dans cette contrée. Mais, à Tortuga, on pouvait payer avec toute sorte de choses, pourvu que la valeur y soit. Et il semblait que c'était le cas avec cette pièce.

" Tu me la donnes ? demanda Yasmina sans trop y croire."

" Je voudrais bien m'en débarrasser, mais ça causerait notre perte à tous les deux. Et je m'en voudrais de priver les hommes des Caraïbes de ta beauté !"

Yasmina sourit, sans quitter la pièce des yeux. Elle l'examina attentivement puis elle dit :

" On dirait… un trésor ancien… Tu l'as volée ?"

" En quelque sorte… répondit-il évasivement."

" Ca attire le mal de voler. Chez moi, on coupe la main de celui qui vole."

" Vous êtes bien cléments dans ton pays…"

Son ton était étonnamment sérieux.

" Tu trouves ? Quel a été ton châtiment pour avoir volé cette pièce ?"

Sparrow garda le silence. Son sort lui pesait, mais que gagnerait-il à s'épancher sur le coeur d'une catin. La pauvre fille n'y trouverait que des problèmes. Et puis, celle-ci était trop jolie pour avoir à subir _ça_…

" Tu l'as volée dans ce fameux trésor, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement."

Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que les étoiles et le pirate pouvait presque y voir son propre reflet.

Yasmina reposa la pièce d'or dans sa main et dit :

" Garde-là, tu en auras certainement besoin pour retrouver ton bateau. "

Elle lui fit un charmant sourire. Sparrow pensa qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple fille de Tortuga, croisée un jour d'ivresse dans une rhumerie de basse classe…

" Mais je compte sur toi pour venir me raconter la fin de l'histoire ! ajouta-t-elle avec un regarda malicieux, coupant cours aux pensées du pirate."

Il remit la pièce en sûreté, puis fouillant dans ce qui restait d'une bourse de cuir usée et raccommodée, il dénicha quelques pièces ternies de bien moindre valeur, et pourtant beaucoup plus inoffensives.

" Par le plus grand des hasards, connaîtrais-tu une taverne où l'on puisse nous servir de quoi être ivres morts jusqu'à l'aube ?"

Yasmina sourit. Le rhum aurait bon goût, à présent.

" En route, Jack Sparrow !"

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais il était plus lourd qu'elle, et ils basculèrent sur le sable, en éclatant de rire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Au fait, fit-il remarquer en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est _Capitaine_ _Jack Sparrow."_

" A vos ordres, Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! murmura Yasmina en se penchant un peu plus sur le visage du pirate. Offrez-moi cet horizon…"

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Yasmina s'éveilla dans la mansarde qui lui tenait lieu de résidence, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remémorer le détail des évènements des la veille. Elle n'aurait su dire comment s'était terminée la nuit. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'être revenue chez elle.

La seule qui lui semblait évidente, c'était qu'elle avait manifestement trop bu, à en juger par la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement pour se lever.

Avait-elle rêvé ou le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait-il été bien réel ?

Elle soupira, aux prises avec une migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle scruta la pièce minuscule, pauvre mais propre, d'un oeil fatigué. Rien ne témoignait de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

Par un effort suprême, Yasmina s'assit sur son matelas. La lumière du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, l'éblouit et relança la douleur dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle gémit. Elle aurait volontiers pris un jour de congé, mais il fallait bien qu'elle gagne son pain…

Ils avaient quand même la belle vie, ces pirates sans attaches, qui pouvaient quitter ce port maudit quand bon leur semblait pour s'offrir un nouvel horizon… Un nouvel horizon au-delà des mers, sur un bateau aux voiles noires comme ses cheveux…

Yasmina soupira profondément et retomba sur le matelas. Soudain, un morceau de papier, à moitié coincé sous la porte, attira son attention. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte. Le papier semblait avoir été glissé dessous depuis l'extérieur. Elle le ramassa, s'appuya contre un mur pour le déplier.

Le papier était sale et ne comportait qu'une seule phrase inscrite d'une écriture pleine de pattes de mouches :

_"N'oublie pas le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !"_

Yasmina sourit. Jack Sparrow, le capitaine spolié de son trésor, trahi par son équipage et maudit par le sort, n'était pas un rêve.

" C'est ça… se dit-elle. Et toi, n'oublie pas de venir me chercher quand tu auras retrouvé ton maudit bateau…"

* * *

FIN

* * *

Chanson du frère Tuck :

_What's the pleasure in this life ? Laughter, love and drinking (Quel est le plaisir de la vie ? Rire, aimer et boire)_

_Good King Richard, bless his soul, loves his wine and warring (Le Roi Richard, bénie soit son âme, aime boire et guerroyer)_

_But for us who stay at home, there's only beer and whoring (Mais pour nous qui restons au foyer, il ne reste que la bière et les putes)_

Ce film est bourré de chansons géniales !

* * *

_Une petite review, please ?_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

**_Thaele Ellia_**


End file.
